The present invention relates to a baton. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable baton for self defence use, for example by a security guard or law enforcement officer.
Conventional batons include an elongate baton body, and a handle fixed substantially perpendicularly to the body. While such batons offer satisfactory portability they are of limited use as they only provide a relatively short baton body and a single handle. The relatively short baton body means that there is only a limited surface for blocking attacks or using against a foe, whereas the single handled design limits the amount of force which can easily be applied through the baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,348 discloses an expandable police baton embodying a cylindrical sleeve within which is slidably disposed a cylindrical shaft. While this telescopic baton provides a longer body, it still only offers a single handle, thereby limiting the amount of force that can easily be applied through the baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,960 discloses a two-handled baton which is constructed from a hollow cylindrical shaft having a first fixed handle at one end extending perpendicularly from one side of the cylindrical shaft and a second handle normally placed close to the first handle on the same side as the first handle and parallel thereto. The second handle is spring loaded to slide from its normal position at one end of the cylindrical shaft next to the first handle towards the opposite end of the cylindrical shaft. While this baton has two handles which improve the usefulness of the baton in blocking an attack and allow extra force to easily be applied through the baton, the length of the baton body is still limited. Even though the two handles are located close to each other in the normal position, the double protruding handles would still make the baton somewhat difficult to carry, for example on a belt or in a pouch. Furthermore, having two handles which can only be moved longitudinally relative to each other on the shaft means that a user would be somewhat limited in the movement he or she could make with the baton whilst holding both handles. For example, making some rapid or complex movements with the baton while holding both handles may result in strain or injury to the user""s wrists or forearms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a baton which overcomes or ameliorates at least one of the disadvantages referred to above, and/or provides the public with a useful choice.
In a first aspect, the invention broadly consists in a baton comprising: a baton body; a first handle attached to the baton body in a substantially perpendicular manner; and a second handle attached to and extending from the baton body; wherein the first handle is rotatable around the baton body.
Preferably, the first handle is rotatably attached to the baton body by a collar.
Preferably, the second handle is pivotably and slidably attached to the baton body, such that the second handle is moveable from a first position where it is disposed at a first end of the baton body substantially in line with the baton body to a second position spaced from the first end of the baton body where it is substantially perpendicular to the baton body.
The second handle suitably includes a locking mechanism to locate and hold the second handle in the second position. Preferably, the locking mechanism comprises a locking collar having at least one protrusion which is adaptable to fit into a corresponding at least one aperture in the baton body to thereby locate and hold the second handle in the second position. The locking collar is preferably spring biased towards the baton body, such that the at least one protrusion is biased into the said at least one aperture when the second handle is in the second position, and such that movement of the locking collar against the spring bias releases the second handle from the second position. The baton body advantageously has two of said at least one apertures in opposing sides of the baton body such that the second handle may be held in place by the locking mechanism when it extends substantially perpendicularly from either side of the baton body.
The second handle is preferably spring biased toward a second end of the baton body.
The body suitably defines two longitudinal slots in opposing sides thereof, and a pin extends from the second handle through the slots to enable the second handle to pivotably and slidably move relative to the baton body. A spring suitably extends from the pin to a spring mount spaced from the second handle in the first and second positions to provide the spring bias towards the second end of the baton body.
Preferably, the baton body comprises a first body portion and a second body portion telescopically slidable relative to one another such that the baton is adjustable from a retracted configuration to an expanded configuration. In this embodiment, the first and second body portions each have an inner and outer end. The baton may be moved from the retracted configuration to the expanded configuration manually. Alternatively, or in addition, the baton may be moved from the retracted configuration to the expanded configuration under the force of gravity.
Advantageously, when the second handle is in the first position and the baton is in the retracted configuration, the outer end of the second body portion is located within the second handle, and the second handle is located substantially adjacent to the inner end of the first body portion. Alternatively, the first and second body portions could be sized such that, when the baton is in the retracted configuration and the second handle is in the first position, it extends from the outer end of the second body portion and is located substantially adjacent to the inner end of the first body portion. The inner end of the first body portion and the second handle advantageously comprise complementary shaped portions such that when the second handle is in the first position and the baton is in the retracted configuration, the complementary shaped portions are in a mating configuration.
The first and second body portions each suitably comprise a hollow tube, with the second body portion being telescopically mounted in the first body portion. Advantageously, the second body portion comprises an elongate slot, and the first body portion comprises a locating means which interacts with the elongate slot to prevent rotation of the second body portion relative to the first body portion. Preferably, the locating means comprises a screw extending into the first body portion. It will be understood that other suitable locating means may be used, such as a pin or an inwardly-extending projection in the first body portion.
The first body portion preferably comprises a retaining device to hold the second body portion within the first body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration. The retaining device advantageously comprises an end cap removably located in the outer end of the first body portion, the end cap extending into and frictionally engaging the first body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration. Preferably, the frictional engagement is provided by a spring-loaded ball bearing which protrudes from an aperture in the end cap. The force provided by the ball bearing is advantageously adjustable. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the adjustment is provided by a grub screw which acts against the spring in the end cap.
While one particularly advantageous form of retaining device has been described, other types of retaining devices could be utilised in the baton. For example, a wire clip or other fastener could be used to hold the second body portion in the first body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the inner end of the first body portion has an internal taper and the inner end of the second body portion is externally flared, such that when the baton is in the expanded configuration, the inner end of the first body portion and the inner end of the second body portion form a taper lock to hold the baton in the expanded configuration.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the length of the baton in the retracted configuration is approximately 396 mm, and the length of the baton in the expanded configuration is approximately 559 mm.
Preferably, the baton is made from aluminium alloy. However, other suitable materials having the requisite strength may be used, for example steel or polymers.
While the particularly preferred embodiment of the baton comprises a first body portion and a second body portion, the baton could have three or more telescopic body portions to thereby provide a longer baton body.
In a second aspect, the invention broadly consists in a baton which is moveable between a retracted and expanded configuration, the baton comprising: a baton body having a first body portion and a second body portion telescopically slidable relative to one another, the first body portion and second body portion each having an inner end and an outer end; a retaining device to hold the second body portion relative to the first body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration; and a handle slidably attached to the second body portion; wherein the handle is spring biased towards the inner end of the second body portion such that, when the baton is in the retracted configuration and the handle is pulled against the spring bias away from the first body portion, the spring tension will increase until it exceeds the force provided by the retaining device, at which time the second body portion will be released from the retaining device and slide outwardly from the first body portion under momentum.
Advantageously, the handle is movable from a first position where it is disposed at the outer end of the second body portion substantially in line with the second body portion to a second position spaced from the outer end of the second body portion where it is substantially perpendicular to the second body portion.
The first and second body portions each suitably comprise a hollow tube. Advantageously, the second body portion is telescopically mounted in the first body portion, and the retaining device comprises an end cap removably located in the outer end of the first body portion, the end cap extending into and frictionally engaging the second body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration. Preferably, the frictional engagement is provided by a spring-loaded ball bearing which protrudes from an aperture in the end cap. The force provided by the ball bearing is advantageously adjustable. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the adjustment is provided by a grub screw which acts against the spring in the end cap.
While one particularly advantageous form of retaining device has been described, other types of retaining devices could be utilised in the baton. For example, a wire clip or other fastener could be used to hold the second body portion in the first body portion when the baton is in the retracted configuration.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the inner end of the first body portion has an internal taper and the inner end of the second body portion is externally flared, such that when the baton is in the expanded configuration, the inner end of the first body portion and the inner end of the second body portion form a taper lock to hold the baton in the expanded configuration.
The handle suitably includes a locking mechanism to locate and hold the handle in the second position. Preferably, the locking mechanism comprises a locking collar having at least one protrusion which is adaptable to fit into a corresponding at least one aperture in the second body portion to thereby locate and hold the handle in the second position. The locking collar is preferably spring biased towards the second body portion, such that the at least one protrusion is biased into the said at least one aperture when the handle is in the second position, and such that movement of the locking collar against the spring bias releases the handle from the second position. The second body portion advantageously has two of said at least one apertures in opposing sides thereof such that the handle may be held in place by the locking mechanism when it extends substantially perpendicularly from either side of the second body portion.
The second body portion suitably defines two longitudinal slots in opposing sides thereof, and a pin extends from the handle through the slots to enable the handle to pivotably and slidably move relative to the second body portion. A spring suitably extends from the pin to a spring mount spaced from the handle in the first and second positions to provide the spring bias towards the inner end of the second body portion. Advantageously, the second body portion comprises an elongate slot, and the first body portion comprises a locating means which interacts with the elongate slot to prevent rotation of the second body portion relative to the first body portion. Preferably, the locating means comprises a screw extending into the first body portion. It will be understood that other suitable locating means may be used, such as a pin or an inwardly-extending projection in the first body portion.
Advantageously, when the handle is in the first position and the baton is in the retracted configuration, the outer end of the second body portion is located within the handle, and the handle is located substantially adjacent to the inner end of the first body portion. The inner end of the first body portion and the handle advantageously comprise complementary shaped portions such that when the handle is in the first position and the baton is in the retracted configuration, the complementary shaped portions are in a mating configuration.
Advantageously, a further handle is attached to the first body portion of the baton body in a substantially perpendicular manner, wherein the handle is rotatable around the first body portion. Preferably, the further handle is rotatably attached to the first body portion by a collar which encircles the first body portion.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples only.